


Ladies, ladies.

by estefanyjades



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estefanyjades/pseuds/estefanyjades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lydia and Malia are the most uncommon people you would've thought as friends but their friendship is gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies, ladies.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Kait. I hope you like it, my love!

Malia and Lydia were as close as two friends could possibly be.

They were always together. After school, on the weekends, lab partners, sitting next to each other at lunch, shopping buddies (although it was more Lydia marching around the whole store but Malia was perfectly happy to oblige by holding the heavy piles of clothes), absolutely everything.

At their junior prom, Malia and Lydia both ditched their upperclassmen date for one another. Ending the night with their heels in their hands and eating drive-thru Taco Bell.

Although the only source Lydia could find for any sort of help with her Banshee gifts was Peter Hale and the mysterious veterinarian, Malia refused to let Lydia go alone to their sessions. Everyone in their pack knew that Lydia has a slight overwhelming frustration when she couldn’t get things right but Malia understood what she was going through. Feeling hopeless or dealing with the possibility that something was wrong with her, she understood and that’s what Lydia needed in her life. The brunette always stayed no matter what. She was there with soothing back rubs and there whenever Lydia needed to rant about the absurdities of the whole situation. Even the one time Lydia screamed so loudly that Malia’s ears began to bleed - the first thing Malia did was check if her best friend was okay.

And Lydia has always been grateful. Never hesitating to defend her partner in crimes. Sacrificing any sort of date she had planned with a silly jock to help Malia study for a big test the following day. She was there to find out who her biological mother with. The amount of trust they held in one another was impeccable. 

-

Shifting in a strong stable pack with a true alpha was a somewhat challenge for Malia. When she was a coyote, Malia only had to worry about herself. She could feel the dynamics and where everyone’s place was in the pack. They assisted her with her new enhanced human senses of scent, sight and hearing. She was confident in her perks but she didn’t know where she stood. Derek spoke with her, being more assertive than offering. Scott and Kira gave it a go, ordering pizza to their little studying session which only left Malia feeling like a third wheel. Stiles was just awkward and flimsy which Malia got restless of very quickly, he scoffed at her when she told him that he reeked of anxiety. 

Lydia was the one to make her come around. Malia found her effortless vibe a relief compared to the others who had a settled determined expression when they faced her. 

Malia heard her before she saw her. Lydia’s great click clack heels marching up straight to Malia where she was taking things out of her locker after the bell rang ending the school day. 

"Would you like to go to Starbucks with me? Stiles and Kira cancelled on me. I hate studying alone, pathetic teenage boys think it’s an invitation to hit on me.” Lydia asked, crossing her arms pursing her red lips. 

"Sure?" Malia said hesitantly, finding herself holding her notebooks closer to her chest than she had before. 

"Good," the ginger nodded taking her hand as she lead her through the busy hallways. 

That’s how Malia was finally able to understand multiplying polynomials and imaginary numbers in Algebra 2, with the help of Lydia Martin herself rather than the notes she was always given and with a new friend who every once in a while looked up to take a sip of her latte and smile at Malia.

-

Lydia was the one to convince Malia to go to Scott and Derek in the first place for advice on control. She would glare daggers at them if the boys treated her with any less than gentle patience. Lydia was her moral support.

The ginger was the one that persuaded Malia to get an Instagram and every other social media site that Lydia was on. At least it helped her understand what everyone meant a bit more when they said ridiculous phrases like ‘selfie’ or ‘tweet’.

When it was Stiles' turn to plan the pack's annual summer trip, he decided on a whole weekend at Disneyland. Malia and Lydia were immediately marked down as hotel roommates and roller coaster buddies. 

Holidays were always celebrated together, it was the only few times of year where the pack always could make it. 

4th Of July was when they always ate hot dogs, salty chips, hamburgers, and soda. When they went to a lake one year, they were dared to jump off the highest ground into the lake cold water, of course the girls accepted the challenge and jumped off holding hands. They ate each other's food, shared clothes and were left in charge for fireworks. The two never disappointed. Little balls of fire is what they were. There was sparklers, poppers, smoke bombs, even the big fireworks all lit in a quiet road. Everyone said it was a day to remember. 

Christmas morning where everyone was in their comfortable pajamas exchanging gifts wrapped in wrapping paper that had foxes, wolves and Santa Clauses on them. The Stilinski’s always held Christmas at their household, it was simply a part of their tradition; Isaac’s secret hot chocolate recipe, The Nightmare Before Christmas, stockings, mistletoe, Christmas music, and of course last but least the very important annual cookie contest. 

The couples, of course began to wrap themselves around each other by the fireplace when the ruckus began to die down, not bothering at all to be discreet. Even Papa Stilinski and Mama McCall sat respectfully close to each other enjoying small chatter, both wearing bright smiles on their faces. Malia and Lydia made eye contact and shrugged. The brunette dropped herself onto an empty sofa, opening her arms wide for the redhead. Lydia only grinned and kissed her cheek as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

For the two years straight, on New Year’s Eve, Lydia and Malia would kiss when the midnight struck twelve and they made a tradition to do it every year.

Valentine’s day was their third favorite holiday next to Christmas and Thanksgiving. They threw the best anti-Valentine’s night that put shame to the other cliche movies. Full of chocolate cake (cheat day for Lydia), sweats, pinatas, kick ass movies, underage drinking and of course, homemade spa days. 

If someone were to try to reach Lydia, their second option would definitely be Malia and vice versa. It was very rare to not see them together. 

Lydia and Malia arranged and organized their school schedules to suit one another’s. With the excellent academic and social reputation she carried at school, Lydia could say she had a way to get what she wanted. They had four classes together their Senior and Junior year in high school. 

“Okay. I bet 100 bucks that in ten years, if Lydia and Malia do not find their significant others they’ll settle to marrying each other,” Isaac said one pack night when the famous duo just left.

Stiles shook his head, “I’ll take that bet.” He said raising his beer before taking a gulp then passing his beer back to Derek. 

Derek only rolled his eyes, grabbing the empty pizza boxes before making his way back to the kitchen. Glancing back when he heard Stiles’ uproar fit of laughter behind him. 

-

The pack began talking about tactics that would benefit them on how to deal with their new supernatural problem. This time Boyd ran into an angry wendigo. Wendigos. Somehow Beacon Hills still managed to surprise Lydia Martin. 

Lydia heard a deep sigh behind her and quiet footsteps. After seeing Malia left unnoticed, she glanced around and followed her out to the balcony closing the door behind her.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk, Stiles," Malia said as she kept her attention on the city view.

"I'm deeply offended that you would mistake me for that dork," Lydia scoffed.

Malia looked up and pursed her lips, “Sorry,” she quietly said.

Lydia took a deep breath, crossed her arms and joined Malia by her side. She looked up and saw the dark trees of the wood surrounding the city lights of the town.

"You'll be fine. You're in good hands,” Lydia said after a while, nudging Malia’s shoulder with her own gently. 

"I know," Malia nodded.

-

Kira and Lydia were there to explain the basics of womanhood. Trends, women hygiene, undergarments, but most importantly the wardrobe. Of course, Peter was forced by the redhead to hand over his credit card as she took Malia on a shopping spree. 

No matter how much the girls tried Malia still ended up wearing boots, jeans, a leather jacket and whatever shirt she stole from the men of the pack. Stiles’ plaid shirts, Derek’s Henleys, Scott’s thermals, Boyd’s sweaters, even Isaac’s cardigans. 

After the whole incident with running into the claws of yet another alpha back and hunters on the side, she refused to leave her sight on them. Always queasy without them, worrying or stressing, until they sat her down and spoke to her. Explaining about not directly going straight forward to a possible threat, to have trust in her pack and scent marking. Lydia sitting next to her for reassurance. After weeks of complaining about Malia’s stealthy skills they didn’t mind anymore only pulled her into a warm embrace. Neither did Lydia. 

“It’s just a phase, she’ll get over it,” she whispered to Scott leaving him with a wink and a smirk. 

“I heard that!” 

-

They knew everything about one another.

Malia’s favorite color was blue, not just any type of blue but Roscoe blue. (Malia laughs at Stiles every time the topic is brought up, he gushes with pride.)

Lydia is lactose intolerant.

Malia’s favorite dessert is ice cream smashed between two chocolate chip cookies.

Lydia learned every bone in the body and their purpose when she was in the fifth grade.

Malia used to play little league when she was little, which is one of the main reasons why baseball is her favorite sport. It reminds her of what little childhood she had.

Lydia has a whole shelf in her closet dedicated to autobiographies.

Lydia was the one to encourage Malia to join the cross country team.

Lydia gets a fancy sketchbook and a fancy palette or art supplies as a gift from Malia and that’s when everyone finds out that art is Lydia’s favorite hobby since she was a little girl.

“You should make peanut butter cookies!” Lydia tells Malia one night at Sunday pack dinner and that’s how they found out Malia is a natural when it comes to baked goods. 

She brings confetti cookies, snickerdoodles, brownies and a pumpkin pie per special request by Papa Stilinski. That earned her a huff of disagreement from Stiles but she saw how he cut up the pie unevenly to give the wolves bigger slices, trying to avoid any leftovers for his dad. 

Malia loved Lydia, too much. 

But one of the main things they bumped heads in was when Lydia went shoe shopping. Shoe shopping was agony. “Who the hell cares what we wear on our feet!” Every time she was dragged out, she had to remind her that others did not wear six-inch heels daily. Malia stuck with her faded, beat chucks and boots.

-

“You’re so lucky you’re immune, this is hell,” Malia said blowing her nose loudly into a tissue.

Lydia smiled as she brought a tray of hot chicken soup to her Malia.

“I thought werewolves didn't get sick,” Lydia said as she set the tray on the side of couch where Malia was sprawled over.

“I guess it’s not the same shit for were-coyotes,” Malia spoke, her stuffy nose making her sound like an alien. “So unfair.”

Lydia couldn't help but laugh even though she promised not to.

-

She knew how much Lydia hated it. Always being involved with death. She didn't choose this and it wasn't her fault nor was it fair. They couldn't fight it, so Lydia accepted it instead of being against it. 

Lydia decided to learn about anything and everything from Peter and Deaton. Lydia was more than capable enough to handle it but Malia was not going to let her go through this alone. She promised Lydia she would be at her side, always, no matter what.

Malia held her hand up to stop the boys from stepping any closer. Derek and Peter stopped in their tracks, keeping their mouths shut. Her heart clenched for Lydia. She was wearing a determined expression, focusing solely on her best friend. Her best friend who was currently pacing back in forth fidgeting with her fingers.

“Mia, it’s right there. I can feel it but I can’t feel it,” Lydia said, tears stinging her eyes. .

“Lyds, tell me. Talk to me.” Malia said inching closer slowly.

“I don’t want anyone to die,” Lydia said, beginning to choke up. 

“We’ll do something about it, come on Lydia. You know what to do,” Malia said with a soothing voice.

Lydia shook her head out of frustration, gasping then letting out a wail that made Malia’s ears ring with pain. Omen of death, the banshee, Lydia Martin. She winced, blocking out her own emotions to keep her attention on Lydia. As the scream began to die down, Lydia’s energy drained with it. Her knees gave out, with a messy sob released out after. Malia holding her arms out, catching her best friend before her she could fall, holding her as she cried into her arms. 

-

An eleven year old boy was saved that night, suffering deep claw marks from rogue werewolves. Lydia was barely acting like herself for three days straight, only speaking to Malia, until she was reassured by the Melissa that he was going to survive. 

-

“I think you’re starting to hear people’s thoughts as well,” Malia said with a perfect eyebrow raised. She found it odd that Lydia knew exactly what she was going to say or think just by reading her facial expressions. “Or am I just that predictable?” 

“Do I need to remind you that I know you better than you know yourself,” Lydia pursed her pink lips together.

“Comes with the best friend label, how could I forget?” Malia nodded.

“You catch on pretty fast, Hale,” Lydia nudged her as she walked by, grabbing her purse.

“Very funny. Now, where are we going?” Malia crossed her arms.

“What do you mean, oh dear friend?” Lydia said with a cynical smirk on her lips.

“You’re wearing your least favorite shoes,” Malia narrowed her eyes at Lydia.

“You got me there! Turns out there’s a new threatening pack, we both know very well that the pack isn't going to do anything about yet. “

Malia sighed, afraid to ask. “And…?”

“And, today we’re going to go learn more about mages. Specifically learn how to make barrier spells and casting protective wards.”

“Saving the pack’s ass? Well then. It must be a Thursday.”

“It won’t be the first time we save their asses.”

“C’mon, let’s go before it gets dark.”

-

Lydia asked, keeping her eyes on the road. “Want to catch a movie tomorrow?”

“Sure, if we don’t die tonight,” Malia shrugged putting on her seat belt. 

“See how well we go together, Mia!” Lydia turned to face her, flashing a pretty little smile. Malia only shook her head, laughed and rolled her eyes.

“The banshee and the were-coyote, what a tagline.”

“We’ll work on it.”

-

"What a lovely couple you two make," the florist said softly with a small smile on her face as she watched the two. Lydia was finishing writing the details of her order on a clipboard while bickering with Malia over color coordination.

They were currently at the flower shop looking at the sample bouquets the florists arranged for them. Lydia and Malia were off running errands for the upcoming wedding. Melissa and John decided on a small backyard wedding which Lydia immediately took control after their announcement. She went on and on trying to convince her that it was her rightful passion and job since birth, to plan a wedding. Of course, being the angel that Melissa was - she granted her that lifelong wish.

“What?” Malia asked, completely bewildered. 

The lady behind the register only raised her eyebrow exchanging looks between the two of them. 

"Oh! No, we're no-" Malia began.

"I know, right? She's always so modest about how good we look together. I've been telling you, sweetheart," Lydia signed off on the order, grabbing the receipt along with the pretty nice gift kissing Malia's cheek as she walked out.

"Gotta love her," Malia rolled her eyes, grabbing the small vase of white roses awkwardly thanking the people following after the sound of those famous high heels’ clicks.

-

“No, Lydia. No way,” Malia shook her head furiously.

Lydia groaned and threw the little black dress on the bed to place her hands on her hips.

“Why must you be so difficult?” Lydia wrinkled her nose at her and Malia stuck her tongue out at her. “One day, Hale. Mark my words. One day.”

-

“Wait, hold on, what do you mean they’re not together?” Kira ask, practically yelling at Scott.   
That’s when Stiles stepped into the kitchen grabbing a chip out of Scott’s hand dipping it into the salsa on the counter.

“Are you guys talking about that tv show again?”

“No,” they both said in unison.

Stiles raised his eyebrow at them.

“Scott told me that Malia and Lydia aren't together anymore,” Kira said with worry in her eyes.

“They would need to be dating in the first place,” Scott said.

By the way that Kira’s eyes widen, this seemed to be shocking news.

“You’re lying, don’t bullshit me! This must be a joke!” Kira gasped looking back between the two, she seemed disappointed by Stiles’ expression.

“Well I can see why you think they were,” Stiles shrugged, munching on another chip.  
Scott nodded, sympathetically smiling at Kira.

“The last two years of my life has been a lie,” Kira put her head on the counter, groaning in exasperation.

“Sorry you found out like this,” Stiles said as he grabbed a handful of chips, leaving back to the front yard where everyone else was. He saw Scott comforting Kira as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> My first type of writing that was a ficlet.  
> Not the best, but I tried.  
> I would love your comments and critique but please be gentle.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: 9/29/14   
> Hello again! I've been meaning to revise this baby for months but just didn't get to it.   
> I only added a bit more scenarios that would hopefully clarify some things, took some things out that didn't feel suited for their relationship and wrote a bit more.  
> Note: the original fic was written before season 4 even happened. Which absolutely crushed my Malia/Lydia dreams.   
> Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
